Artemis Fowl y el impostor
by Alvilda Drake
Summary: ¡Mi primer fanfiction en castellano! Escrito después de leer Artemis Fowl: la cuenta atrás. Artemis lleva una vida más o menos tranquila, hasta que un enemigo con su misma inteligencia entra en escena y las cosas se complican... hasta para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **Para leer este fanfiction tenéis que haber leído "Artemis Fowl: la cuenta atrás". Si no os lo habéis leído tenéis altas probabilidades de no entender nada y de descubrir cómo acaba el libro original.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni Artemis Fowl ni ningún otro de los personajes de los libros me pertenecen. Si fueran míos no publicaría esta historia en Internet, sino en formato libro. Así sacaría algún dinero (¡esta frase se parece sospechosamente a cualquiera de Artemis!).

¡Espero que os guste! Los comentarios son bienvenidos (¡esto es una indirecta!).

* * *

**FRAGMENTO DEL DIARIO DE ARTEMIS FOWL**

**DISCO TRES. CODIFICADO.**

_Desde la última vez que escribí en mi diario han cambiado muchas cosas, empezando por mí mismo. Para empezar, sigo teniendo catorce años a pesar de los tres años que han pasado, pero este hecho es bastante irrelevante dado que aún conservo mi aguda inteligencia. Además, tengo dos hermanos gemelos que aún no conozco y que podrían ser unos genios del crimen en potencia, he adquirido por medios típicamente Fowl la capacidad para hacer magia y he salvado al mundo una vez más. Aunque realmente todo esto tampoco es tan trascendental._

_Lo realmente importante ahora es que he conocido a una persona que podría compartir conmigo la plaza de cerebro juvenil del crimen. No solo es astuta y ambiciosa, sino que además su coeficiente intelectual iguala al mío, algo muy raro en una chica de doce, perdón, quince, años. También es la única persona que temería temer como enemigo, ya que a pesar de no haber coincidido más que un par de veces hemos alcanzado una compenetración tan absoluta que podría predecir mis movimientos tan bien como yo mismo. Todas estas razones me decidieron, ya desde el primer momento en que supe de ella, a proponerle la creación del imperio Fowl-Paradizo que, a pesar de sonar como una marca de juguetes, sería una alianza que podría catapultarnos a ambos todavía más hacia la cima del éxito._

_Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que esta vez mis móviles principales no son el dinero, la fama ni el poder. De hecho, una parte hasta ahora desconocida de mí mismo, que ejerce una influencia considerable sobre mis capacidades mentales, siente una atracción hacia ella que va bastante más allá del puro interés intelectual. Según Mayordomo, esto es normal; pero ¿des de cuandoArtemis Fowl II es un chico normal?_

_Voy a tener que tomar medidas contra este ligero desajuste hormonal, que resulta de lo más molesto y que podría hacerme malgastar una parte preciosa de mis neuronas. Sin embargo, por el momento y aunque parezca mentira, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso ante la imminencia de su llegada. Para mí han pasado menos de dos días, pero para ella han transcurrido tres años. ¿Qué pasará si ha cambiado tanto durante este tiempo que nos hemos vuelto incompatibles?_

Artemis dejó de teclear en su diario virtual y carraspeó por tercera vez en los últimos minutos, haciendo que Mayordomo levantara la vista de "Cumbres borrascosas", que estaba leyendo.

- No quisiera parecer inquieto, Mayordomo, pero ¿estás seguro que te ha dicho que vendría?

Hacía poco que el chico irlandés había despertado de un sueño reparador de más de doce horas, un plazo de tiempo que, estaba seguro, Minerva ya había tenido en cuenta para llegar exactamente en el momento preciso. Sus padres, en cambio, estaban menos al corriente de las sutilezas de los viajes temporales y habían llegado mientras él aún estaba durmiendo. Artemis los había encantado al despertar, y ahora Artemis y Angeline Fowl se hallaban de vuelta a su mansión, convencidos de que habían visitado a un ex-guardaespaldas retirado y que Artemis, al que veían todos los días, había preferido quedarse con él aprovechando que estaba de vacaciones. Sin embargo, Artemis no podía evitar una intensa sensación de remordimiento al pensar que su madre había estado sosteniéndole la mano mientras dormía, y al imaginar su sufrimiento durante los últimos tres años. Tendría que recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque por suerte sus padres nunca recordarían nada de lo ocurrido.

Mayordomo suspiró.

- Que yo sepa, las palabras "llegaré cuando Artemis despierte" significan exactamente eso. Y por favor, Artemis, deja de tirar de tu corbata. Estás más que presentable.

Eso no era del todo cierto. El chico llevaba uno de los trajes de Mayodomo, que hubiera sentado como un guante a un oso pero que a él le iba decididamente grande. Artemis estaba a punto de contestar al comentario del hombre con una réplica mordaz, pero el ruido del motor de un helicóptero distrajó de pronto su atención.

- Dime¿suelen pasar muchos helicópteros por aquí?

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, viene uno a visitarme todas las vacaciones.

- Entonces es ella - dijo simplemente Artemis, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Artemis salió de la casita justo a tiempo para presenciar una visión curiosa: una belleza rubia descendía ágilmente de un helilcóptero negro por una escalera de cuerda, y gritaba:

_- Je vais t'appeler_, Soto! - antes de saltar al suelo frente a Artemis, que se quedó mirándola. Aquella chica era bastante diferente de la niña que había visto ayer, aunque no parecía que los cambios operados en su cuerpo digustaran a Artemis.

Minerva se apartó el pelo de la cara y fijó su mirada en el chico.

- _Bonjour_, Artemis. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?

Artemis sonrió, mucho más tranquilo de repente.

- Sigues con tus chistes. No has cambiado en absoluto.

-Tú tampoco. Aunque evidentemente tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras; para ti solo ha pasado un día. - Minerva sonrió con cierta turbación. - Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

- Técnicamente, mi yo de catorce años no puede estar aquí, así que no puede decirse que haya vuelto. - respondió Artemis, maldijiéndose a sí mismo por no encontrar nada más que decir.

- Creía que siempre me entendías cuando hablo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. - dijo Minerva, risueña.

- Sería la primera vez. - dijo Artemis suavemente.

La expresión de Minerva se nubló.

- No, no sería la primera. De hecho, si tú no me hubieses ayudado la última vez que me equivoqué... - la chica calló un momento, reflexionando. - Artemis, me es muy difícil decir eso, pero lo cierto es que te estoy muy agradecida. He esperado tres años para poder decírtelo.

Por una vez, el extenso vocabulario de Artemis no acudió en su ayuda, y se creó un silencio incómodo mientras el chico maldaba por encontrar una réplica menos mundana que "de nada". Por suerte, Mayordomo escogió aquel momento para salir a saludar a su joven amiga, que le abrazó con fuerza.

- Hola, Domovoi. ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora? No me digas que otra novela romántica. No parece lo más adecuado para un tipo duro como tú.

Minerva se adelantó para ir a examinar el libro que Mayordomo había dejado a medias, momento que el ex-guardaespaldas aprovechó para burlarse de Artemis.

- Me gustaría saber qué te ha hecho esa chica. ¡Pareces completamente asustanado!

- Al menos no ha alterado tanto mi capacidad cognitiva como para hacerme usar una palabra que ni siquiera existe. - replicó Artemis con dignidad, antes de alejarse para ir a reunirse con Minerva.

Mayordomo sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía al chico al interior de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

A varios quilómetros de distancia, el doctor Sinética (un apodo que le habían puesto en la universidad, aludiendo sin duda a sus pocos escrúpulos y a su irritante costumbre de moverse constantemente) ultimaba los detalles de su proyecto más ambicioso, evidentemente ilegal.

-Ya casi he terminado, señor. Solo me falta administrarle la última descarga eléctrica y ya estará listo.

- Bien. Aunque ya sabes: si fracasas, puede que te arrepientas de haber salido absuelto de tu último juicio, ese en el que se te acusaba de uso indebido de la práctica científica - Jon Spiro sonrió ante su propia frase. Estaba recobrando facultades. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía con ánimo de amenazar a nadie, pero aquel día estaba de buen humor. Incluso soltó unas risitas mientras se paseaba por entre las mesas repletas de alambines, tubos de ensayo y planteles de células. Si todo salía bien, y no había ninguna razón para creer lo contrario, pronto volvería a ser el megalómano archipoderoso que había sido. Y esta vez, ningún chaval malcriado echaría a perder sus planes.

El americano cerró los puños, enfurecido de repente ante los recuerdos que lo asaltaban. Él había sido el hombre más poderoso del mundo hasta que Artemis Fowl se interpuso en su camino. Como habría hecho todo buen negociante, él le había tendido una trampa y lo había liquidado, pero el chico, de alguna manera, había conseguido volver de la muerte, le había robado el Cubo B y todo lo que tenía, había desaparececido literalmente ante sus ojos y había destruido su salud mental. Aún ahora dependía totalmente de las píldoras tranquilizantes y de los somníferos si no quería volver a oír su voz susurrándole al oído: "Nunca te metas con un genio, Jon".

Pero aquel día ni siquiera ese pensamiento podía alterarle. Todos esos años de trabajo estaban a punto de dar sus frutos, y pronto, muy pronto, podría recuperar todo lo que había perdido. "El genio soy yo, Fowl", pensó, y empezó a tararear alegremente una marcha fúnebre.

La voz temblorosa del doctor Sinética le sacó de sus abstracciones.

- Entonces¿qué hago, señor, lo termino ya?

- ¡Sí, termínalo de una vez!- repuso impaciente. El doctor Sinética lo ponía nervioso. Lo primero que haría cuando todo el mundo, incluyendo a ese arrogante Artemis Fowl, estuviera a su merced sería deshacerse de él. Por ahora lo soportaba porque era el único científico lo bastante corrupto para avenirse a su proyecto y lo bastante estúpido como para no querer cobrar por ello, pero no tenía porque seguir aguantándole cuando todo hubiera terminado. Y ese momento casi había llegado.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarle; probablemente ninguna otra persona del mundo hubiera aceptado trabajar tres años bajo sus órdenes en el refugio subterráneo que había logrado conservar después del embargo, alimentándose exclusivamente de pizzas y comida china. ¡Por dios, si incluso se había pagado el material de su propio bolsillo!

Jon Spiro se rió entre dientes. "Una persona tan estúpida merece morir", pensó. Y acto seguido, concentró toda su atención en el sórdido experimento que le doctor estaba a punto de culminar.

* * *

- ¡Jaque mate! - exclamó Artemis con tono triunfal, ejecutando una jugada maestra sobre el tablero. 

- ¡Ya era hora! - gruñó Mayordomo desde detrás de su libro. Había sido la partida de ajedrez más interminable que había visto nunca.

- Eso no vale. - se quejó Minerva - Tu último chiste sobre Newton me ha distraído. Además, tú llevas años practicando contra los mejores jugadores del mundo, mientras que yo jamás había tenido un contrincante a mi medida. ¿O es que crees que no sabía lo de tu identidad como joven prodigio del ajedrez?

- Eso no quita el hecho de que te he ganado y de que volvería a hacerlo - sonrió Artemis. Definitivamente, cada vez le gustaba más aquella chica. Él le habia explicado todo lo ocurrido en Hybros, y ella le había puesto al día de todos los acontecimientos políticos, científicos y sociales de los últimos tres años ("¡a los muy idiotas aún no se les ha ocurrido utilizar la teoría perdida de Madame Curie para reducir los residuos nucleares!"). Después se habían enfrascado en una partida de ajedrez de varias horas, durante la cual se había puesto de manifiesto la igualdad de sus intelectos.

- ¡Quiero una revancha! - dijo Minerva, enfurruñada. Al igual que Artemis, no estaba acostumbrada a perder, y le disgustaba hacerlo.

- Me encantaría volver a ganarte - repuso Artemis con sinceridad, levantándose de la mesa - pero, por desgracia, aún estoy agotado después del sobreesfuerzo de salvar al mundo. Así que, si no os importa, me voy a dormir.

- Solo son las diez. -protestó Minerva.

- Mi querida Minerva, - contestó Artemis con indulgencia - ¿aún no has aprendido que el tiempo es relativo? Son las diez aquí, pero en Chelkar, Kazakhstan, por poner un ejemplo, son las tres de la mañana. Además, - añadió, mientras desaparecía por las escaleras - mañana va a ser un día duro y necesito estar descansado.

- Mañana Artemis va a volver a su casa. - aclaró Mayordomo ante la expresión interrogativa de Minerva - Quiere conocer a sus hermanos, y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al fin y al cabo, hace tres años que no ve a su familia.

- Claro. Es natural. - contestó la chica, con un tono de voz un poco apagado - Pero entonces ¿por qué se ha quedado aquí hoy?

- Por ti. - repuso simplemente Mayordomo, enfrascándose otrs vez en la apasionada historia de Cathy y Heatchcliff.

- Oh. - dijo la chica solamente, aunque se ruborizó. Al darse cuenta, enrojeció aún más y exclamó con enfado: - ¡Malditas hormonas!

Mayordomo no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar una queja parecida formulada por Artemis tres años atrás, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el chico volvió a bajar, esta vez llevando un batín de seda negra que le estaba tan grande como el traje.

- Por cierto, Minerva. Ahora que lo pienso, es probable que cuando despierte tú ya te hayas ido, así que quería despedirme de ti. Siempre serás bienvenida a la mansión Fowl. De hecho, - se corrigió, un poco vacilante - me gustaría que vinieras a verme.

- Gracias, Artemis, yo... - comenzó la chica, alzando la vista. Y de pronto reparó en algo que, extrañamente, no había notado en toda la velada. - ¿Como es que tienes un ojo de cada color?

- Ah, sí, antes he olvidado mencionarte eso. Resulta que al volver de la isla de los demonios no solo obtuve poderes mágicos, también me intercambié un ojo con Holly. Es muy curioso mirarse al espejo y ver que tienes una parte de tu mejor amiga, pero supongo que ya me acostumbraré. - explicó Artemis encogiéndose de hombros, un gesto trivial poco común en él.

- Oh. - volvió a decir Minerva, enfadándose consigo misma inmediatamente después. La extensión de su vocabulario en las dieciséis lenguas que hablaba superaba con toda seguridad la del Real Diccionario de la Lengua, y sin embargo parecía que todo lo que era capaz de decir ultimamente era esa onomatopeya estúpida. Casi añoraba a Número Uno y a sus retahílas de sinónimos. - _Bien sur_. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a llamar a Soto para que venga a buscarme.

Artemis frunció el ceño. La nueva capacidad empática que le proporcionaba la magia y que aún no había logrado controlar le advirtió que Minerva se sentía dolida, aunque por desgracia no le decía la causa. Artemis odiaba sentirse ignorante, algo que no le ocurría desde los tres años, pero en aquellos momentos se sintió completamente perdido sobre las causas del estado de ánimo de Minerva. El chico suspiró. Tendría que preguntárselo a Mayordomo, que ultimamente parecía ser una mina de aquella información que no podía adquirir en los tratados científicos.

La chica volvió a acercarse a ellos, con el diminuto teléfono móvil de última generación todavía en la mano y pareciendo más tranquila, y dijo:

- Soto me está esperando en la puerta, así que supongo que os tengo que decir adiós.

Minerva abrazó a Mayordomo con cariño, y luego se acercó a Artemis, que le tendió la mano formalmente.

_- Mais non_, vamos a despedirnos a la manera francesa. - y ante la sorpresa de Artemis, la chica le dio tres besos en las mejillas - ¡_Au revoir_, cuidaos mucho!

Minerva salió de la casita de pescadores, y al poco rato se oyó el ruido que del helicóptero que despegaba.

Mayordomo miró a Artemis, que estaba extrañamente sonrosado.

-Bueno, ya se ha ido. Y ha sido un éxito, nunca os había oído hablar tanto a ninguno de los dos. Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de esto¿ya le has dicho a Minerva lo de fundar un imperio juntos?

El chico le miró confuso.

- La verdad, ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

Y empezó a subir las escaleras otra vez, con aire ausente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dedico este capítulo a una persona (bueno, en realidad no está muy claro a qué especie pertenece; también podría ser un goblin o un vogón) que es enormemente sarcástica pero que cuando quiere sabe hacer comentarios útiles que siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, gringo con pelos!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

- "... a partir de lo cual deducimos que: si multiplicamos los dos miembros de la desigualdad por el mismo número negativo obtenemos otra desigualdad que..."

Artemis Fowl II levantó cautelosamente la vista del enorme tratado de matemáticas, y comprobó con alivio que los gemelos se habían dormido al fin. Nunca antes había tratado con niños pequeños, y le había resultado menos desagradable de lo que siempre había creído, pero le daba la impresión de que no habría soportado mucho más sus preguntas científicas difíciles de responder. Cerró suavemente el libro y salió de puntillas de la habitación, procurando no tropezar con la palabra "DESOXIRIBONUCLEASA", que sus hermanos habían formado con los absurdos cubos de madera que alguien había cometido la imprudencia de regalarles.

"Probablemente ese alguien se arripintió enseguida", pensó Artemis mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, y casi sonrió a pesar de que estaba rendido. Sus nuevos hermanitos de dos años habían resultado ser tan inquietos como inteligentes, es decir, mucho. Artemis había estado un poco preocupado por como le recibirían, pero los gemelos habían aceptado al instante la explicación que les proporcionó sobre su viaje temporal cuando sus padres no le oían, y habían declarado que "ya lo habían deduzido hazía mucho". Después habían pasado la tarde jugando con Artemis, si es que se puede llamar "jugar" a construir una maqueta perfecta del Partenón con piezas de Lego, calculando la escala exacta y manteniendo las proporciones áureas. También, para desgracia de Artemis, habían querido comprobar empíricamente algunas leyes físicas, entre las que se encontraban la ley del péndulo y la ley de la gravedad. Aún le dolía la pierna de cuando había tenido que balancear a uno de los gemelos, y estaba seguro que le saldría un chichón en la cabeza, allí donde el otro había dejado caer una pesada piedra. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía extrañamente contento.

Quizás fuera por eso que, cuando vislumbró el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana del pasillo, decidió de pronto que la apetecía dar una paseo por el jardín, algo que no le había sucedido nunca y menos de noche. "Otro efecto secundario de la magia de las Criaturas", pensó mientras salía de la mansión y respiraba el aire nocturno. Había sido un día tan lleno de acontecimientos que aún no había tenido tiempo de analizarlos todos tan detenidamente como le gustaba hacer, así que se alegró de estar finalmente a solas para poder reflexionar. Ni siquiera Mayordomo estaba allí, ya que aún estaba terminando la mudanza desde su casita de la costa. Evidentemente, volvería a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Artemis, decisión que había sido aprobada por unanimidad. Inclusó Angeline Fowl le dio la bienvenida, quéjandose de que "no podía recordar por qué se había retirado".

Artemis recorrió el pequeño sendero que llevaba al fondo del jardín, y se sentó en un antiguo banco de piedra, abstraído en sus reflexiones. Cerró los ojos, y se disponía a meditar sobre todo lo que había cambiado en su vida, cuando de pronto su teléfono móvil sonó con estridencia, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí, qué ocurre, Mayordomo? - inquirió levantándose, un poco irritado por la interrupción.

- Hola, Arty. No soy tu querido guardaespaldas, pero me alegra saber que no está contigo. Eso facilita las cosas. - la voz levemente burlona que se oyó por el auricular del teléfono sin duda no era la de Mayordomo, pero a Artemis le resultó vagamente familiar. - ¿No me recuerdas, Arty? Soy Jon Spiro, el hombre al que arruinaste la vida.

- ¿Jon Spiro? - Artemis enarcó una ceja, aunque no mostró otro signo de sorpresa. - Sí, me suena. ¿Ya has dejado de creer que soy un fantasma?

Al otro extremo de la línea, la voz dejó de ser burlona para adoptar un matiz de rabia contenida, acompañado de un rechinar de dientes siniestro.

- Siempre he pensado que eres el ser humano más fantasma de este mundo. ¡Pero esto se te ha acabado, Fowl! Dejarás de mostrarte tan fanfarrón cuando sepas por qué te he llamado.

- Cuando quieras. Pero antes explícame cómo es que tienes mi número. Solo lo conocemos Mayordomo y yo, y tengo una fe absoluta en su lealtad. Es evidente que yo tampoco te lo he dado, así que...

- ¿Cómo, no te acuerdas? Pero si hace dos minutos de eso... ¡Me lo has dado tú mismo! - le interrumpió Spiro, soltando una risilla desagradable.

- Me temo que debo haber sufrido un ataque de amnesia - dijo Artemis con sarcasmo -, porque no recuerdo en absoluto habértelo dado.

Jon Spiro volvió a reírse, algo que inquietó ligeramente a Artemis, que sabía por experiencia que cuando uno de sus enemigos se reía triunfalmente, la cosa solía traer malas consecuencias para él. Por suerte, siempre conseguía salir más o menos indemne de todas las situaciones, gracias a su aguda inteligencia.

- Será mejor que hables contigo, te lo explicarás mejor.

- ¿Spiro, te has estado excediendo en tu dosis de calmantes últimamente, o solo pretendes confundirme? - A Artemis no acababa de gustarle el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Presentía que Jon Spiro, por muy demente que pudiera ser, tenía una razón muy concreta para hablar de aquella manera; una razón que él desconocía.

- Hola, Artemis. - dijo de pronto una voz calmada y fría.

Artemis guardó silencio unos instantes, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz no sonó ni de lejos tan calmada ni tan fría como la de su misterioso interlocutor.

- Un montaje muy ingenioso, Jon. Confieso que por un momento me lo he creído.

- No ha sido el inútil de Spiro, y tú lo sabes, Artemis. - le susurró al oído la misma voz suave - Y también debes saber quién soy yo. Me conoces bastante bien, verdad?

Por primera vez en su vida, a Artemis le flaquearon las piernas, y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

- Tengo una hipótesis - consiguió articular - pero lo que no sé es cómo...

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido Jon Spiro crearme? No es tan difícil de imaginar. Lo que pudo hacerse con una estúpida oveja puede hacerse con un ser humano, no crees?

Artemis perdió el aliento, y su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Esas palabras habían confirmado su deducción, aunque la realidad resultaba espantosa: su propio clon, creado de alguna manera por Jon Spiro, le estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Evidentemente, los científicos que clonaron a Dolly no tenían la inteligencia que _yo_ tengo, y realizaron un trabajo tan defectuoso que el animal terminó muriendo de cáncer. Pero eso no sucederá conmigo. Como ya sabes, tengo elevados conocimientos de genética, y desde que tuve el cerebro más o menos terminado y pude hablar, di instrucciones al doctor que me creó, hasta que realizó un trabajo perfecto: yo. Tengo que reconocer que el tarado de Spiro tuvo una buena idea con eso de crearme, quizás la única que ha tenido en su vida. Solo había un inconveniente, pero tuvo una suerte increíble en ese sentido.

Artemis aún estaba bajo los efectos del shock, pero ya se había recobrado lo suficiente como para contestar:

- No me lo digas. El tiempo.

- ¡Exactamente! Se tardan unos tres años en crear un clon, así que si tú no hubieras ido a realizar ese viaje a la tierra de los demonios que, según recuerdo, planeabas, tú cuerpo tendría ahora diecisiete años, y el mío catorce. En cambio, ahora tenemos la misma edad, aunque técnicamente yo fui terminado ayer. Es una lástima que hayas salido de esta aventura, aunque de hecho ya sabía que lo harías. Pero si hubieses tardado un poco más, yo hubiera podido hacerme pasar por ti a la perfección, y quedarme con todo lo que tienes habría sido aún más fácil. Ya habrás deducido, naturalmente, que esto es lo que me propongo hacer. ¿Verdad?

- Obviamente. - respondió el Artemis original con frialdad - Pero no me subestimes, clon. No te será tan fácil ganarme. Tengo tú misma inteligencia, y además he vivido experiencias de las que tú solo tienes recuerdos.

El falso Artemis hizo un ruidito despectivo.

- ¿Te refieres a todas esas bobadas de la amistad con Holly, el amor a tus padres y cosas por el estilo? Sí, es cierto. No siento esa clase de sentimientos, ya que no se encuentran en tu ADN sinó en algo tan profundo dentro de ti que aún no ha sido descubierto por la ciencia. Y tengo que admitir que me has decepcionado; he encontrado algunos recuerdos en tus neuronas que me avergüenzan. No puedo creer, por ejemplo, que salvaras la vida de esa capitana Canija cuando ya no la necesitabas.

Artemis se abstuvo de contestar; también él solía pensar en aquel tipo de cosas a menudo. Pero ahora había averiguaciones más importantes que hacer.

- ¿De dónde sacó Spiro células mías?

- Qué curioso - se burló el clon -, ya sabía que preguntarías eso. Debe ser porque tengo el mismo cerebro y las mismas connexiones neuronales que tú. Simplemente, contrató a un matón que le robó el bolso a tu madre mientras iba a la compra, y utilizó el cabello que esta siempre llevaba encima en recuerdo de su querido hijito desaparecido. Conmovedor.

Artemis volvió a sentir por enésima vez la ya familiar oleada de remordimiento, pero mantuvo su magistral autocontrol y continuó preguntando. Si se conocía bien, el turno de preguntas acabaría muy pronto, y quería obtener los máximos detalles posibles.

- ¿Y ella de dónde sacó ese cabello?

- ¡También sabía que preguntarías eso! - se vanaglorió el falso Artemis - Lo cogió de tu almohada cuando ya hacía un mes que habías desaparecido. Pero ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy: ahora que ya sabes de mi existencia, tienes tiempo de pensar en las medidas que tomarás para evitar que lleve a cabo mi plan. Será interesante descubrirlos todos y desbaratarlos, y finalmente, derrotarte.

La connexión se cortó, y Artemis se quedó plantado allí mismo, con el teléfono móvil aún en la mano. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero en los labios tenía su típica sonrisa de vampiro. Él también pensaba que sería interesante.

Y además, ya había descubierto bastante: si el cabello había sido cogido de su almohada, quería decir que había muchos cambios sucedidos desde la última vez que había dormido en su cama que el Artemis falso ignoraba y que podían serle de enorme utilidad: lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería ir a comprarse una lentilla azul. También estaban los poderes mágicos, los gemelos, los recuerdos de Hybros, y sobre todo... Minerva.


End file.
